Damian and the Enchantments
by MysticAngel1864
Summary: What will happen when Damian ignores Zeus' law?


Kendra Fernandes 10/3/11

_**Damian and the Enchantments:**_

Poseidon and Hades were fighting over a young human maiden that they both had fallen in love with. The rage of the two gods caused deaths, earthquakes and tidal waves. Zeus appeared out of nowhere. Zeus created thunderbolts and threw them at Hades and Poseidon.

"That is enough Brothers! For the battle over the mortal girl, I purpose that from now on no demigod or god will ever be able to love or spend the rest of their lives with a mortal" says Zeus.

Ten years later, Poseidon's son, Damian, and Hades daughter, Adrianna, fell in love with each other. As much as the two gods hated and eagerly wanted to get revenge on one another, they hatefully put their differences aside and allowed their children to be with each other. Adrianna and Damian were very happy. They were faithful and loyal to each other until one unfortunate day. It was the day that Poseidon took his son Damian for a walk on the beach of the town of Omsk in Siberia, Russia.

When they were walking on the soft sandy beach, Damian spots a lovely mortal girl named Rosario. After noticing her bright crimson red hair and sparkling brown eyes, he immediately fell in love with her. He loved the way she stood on the beach with a glow that would blind any mortal who dared to look right at her. Poseidon warns his son about Zeus' law and the previous encounter with a mortal woman. Though his son ignores him and goes to the mortal girl. After a few hours of talking and getting to

know one another, the two fell madly in love with each other. Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, after seeing her true love fall in love with a mortal, Adrianna was on the verge of exploding with fury. She screams at her father to do something.

"Don't worry my beautiful daughter; everything is going to be okay. Every god and goddess falls in love with a mortal once in their lives. However, the love ends and things return to what they once were".

"Are you sure daddy? Are you sure Damian still loves me?" Adrianna looks deep into her father's eyes, waiting eagerly and impatiently for his answer.

"I am sure honey. You just have to trust him". Hades gave his daughter a huge and then disappeared into the hallway. Before he left, Damian gave a pearl that he charmed to Rosario.

"Take this pearl Rosario. I have charmed it so whenever you need me, just close the pearl into your hands, think about me and I'll be here".

He clasped his hands into hers and kissed her gently on the forehead. She closed her eyes, soaking in every precious minute with him, not wanting him to leave. When Rosario opened her eyes, Damian was no where in sight. Damian returns to Mount Olympus and goes to Adrianna, telling her that he cannot be with her anymore.

"Why Damian? It's because of that filthy mortal isn't it?" Adrianna was filled with rage and fury. She knew she was right and her father was wrong. Damian had fallen in love with the mortal and had forgotten all about her.

"Yes Adrianna! I have fallen in love with her. But mostly because I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry Adrianna". Adrianna was now extremely furious and she knew that she wanted revenge.

"Have it your way Damian. But this isn't over. You will love me again!" Adrianna stormed out, slamming the door on her way. Damian returned to Rosario and spent more time with her.

"I love the present you gave me earlier. You left before I could say thank you". "You're welcome Rosario. I'm glad you like it. I made it especially for you".

Damian wraps his arm around Rosario and kisses her forehead. Meanwhile, Adrianna went to the underworld and made a deal with the slimiest, nastiest and most terrifying demon named Azura. The deal was that if he helped her get Damian back then she would make sure that he would be her father's advisor.

Damian had returned to Mount Olympus and was fast asleep. While he was asleep Adrianna cast a charm on him, making him think that Rosario was a demon. However, Adrianna's plan goes wrong when Damian still doesn't love her.

"How can you still not love me after everything that I've done to save this relationship?" she said.

"I told you already Adrianna, I don't love you anymore".

Adrianna was on the verge of begging and pleading for him to take her back. Leaving the room, Damian decided to see Rosario. However, when he went there all he saw was the most hideous monster of all. He returned to Mount Olympus with horror and disbelief. He couldn't believe what a hideous creature he had fallen in love with. Returning to his room, Damian bumped into his father Poseidon. Poseidon tells Damian about Adrianna and Azura's plan. Poseidon looked concerned because he too was fond of Rosario and he knew how much his son loved her.

"Damian, I have an idea. Come with me". Poseidon takes Damian to Aphrodite and asks for her help.

"I can help you if you promise me one thing" said Aphrodite.

Very well Damian, I will cure you of the charm. As long as you promise me that you will always love and take care of Rosario".

Damian looks at his aunt and tells her that he would do anything as long as he gets to be with Rosario. Damian agrees and kneels before his aunt so that she can take away the charm. Since Adrianna's plan failed, the demon Azura turns the goddess into his demon apprentice. However, before she returned to the underworld she captures Damian and locked him away. Adrianna tells Rosario that if she can't be with Damian then no one could. Poseidon and Hades hear about this and immediately go to Zeus to complain. Zeus puts his hand on his thrown and starts to think of a solution. Hades was furious because he wanted to protect his daughter terribly.

"There has to be a way Zeus! There is a demon involved!"

"Only love can fix this situation" Aphrodite said. "Damian gave Rosario the charmed pearl. The only way for this situation to be resolved is if Rosario uses the pearl to call upon Damian. Their love for each other is very strong, even stronger than demons".

Aphrodite gave the three brothers a blue pendant that showed Rosario on the beach holding a charmed pearl. Meanwhile, Rosario takes the pearl and closes it into his palm. She closes her eyes and thinks hard for Damian. She wishes for him to come to her. All of a sudden, a blue light appears in her hands. She opens up her hands to see a beautiful sea shell sitting in her palm. Rosario takes the sea shell and places it near her ear. Through the sea shell she could hear Damian demanding for the demon Azura to release Adrianna and himself.

Rosario takes the sea shell and closes it into her hands again. She closes her eyes and calls for him. She tells him she loves him and that she cannot live another second of life without her. From the pits of Tartarus where Damian is being kept locked up, he can hear Rosario calling for him. He closes his eyes and thinks hard for her. Once he opens his eyes, he finds himself back on the beach, facing Rosario. Damian and Rosario hug and kiss. Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite and Zeus appear before them.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving and me". Damian kneels before the gods and thanks them once more for their help.

"Rise young one", says Zeus. "Yes we have saved you. But do not forget the law about gods and mortals. You have violated it".

"Hold on brother. I still have one last gift for Damian and Rosario".

Aphrodite steps forward, placing a hand on Zeus' shoulder. Aphrodite places a hand on Rosario's hand and concentrates for a few moments.

Once she steps back she tells everyone that she had made Rosario an immortal. Damian and Rosario embrace in glory. Aphrodite steps forward, placing a hand on Zeus' shoulder.

"But why Aunt Aphrodite? What have we done to gain this gift of pleasure?" said Damian.

"You had kept to your promise and for that you shall be rewarded. So many people have tried to trick me but you are the first to not".

So Damian and Rosario live happily together on Mount Olympus, knowing that with the charmed sea shell they can never truly be apart. And as for Adrianna, she remains with the demon Azura in Tartarus. Since she is the one who originally made the deal, the Gods especially Zeus cannot help her. Adrianna had sealed her own unfortunate fate.


End file.
